


The Sugar Daddy One Shot

by Sebastian_txt



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_txt/pseuds/Sebastian_txt
Summary: I used to have a NSFW blog that I took head cannon requests and this is one but it's longer and I kinda like it so here. I was prettyboydaniel on tumblr and i am the most ashamed ever but idk imma publish this. (Only noting the URL encase someone recognized the fic so that they know I didn't copy it)





	The Sugar Daddy One Shot

Dan took a breath, looking back at his phone, making sure he had the address right before clicking the doorbell to the big house. He waits nervously for a minute before he hears the door unlock, the man from the picture smiles at him.

Dressed in a suit, tall and smiling nervously, Phil looks over the younger man, glad he opened the door to the boy who answered his ludacris ad and not some creep. 

Neither man can help but take a moment to stare, Phil is the first to get out a word, “Daniel, please come in” Dan grabs his bags, walking into the McMansion that is to be his new home, looking around in amazement. “Uh Let me show you around,” Phil says nervously, “Leave your stuff by the door, I’ll bring it to your room later” 

Dan puts his backpack, duffle bag, and suitcase down, he didn’t bring much as he didn’t have much and knew the hot older man would buy him whatever he needed or wanted. Dan half listened as he gets shown the kitchen, dining room, living room, den, Phil's office, 3 bathrooms, guest bedroom, Phil’s bedroom, and lastly his bedroom. Outside he can see a pool and a large yard, his closet is walk in and Phil mentions how he has already ‘taken the liberty’ to buy him some clothes, there are nice sweaters, some jeans, sneakers, a coat, a hat, socks etc. Phil had asked all his sizes before hand so he could know what to get him, ‘I want you to look nice in case you have to come to any events with me’ he had said over the phone, now Dan can see the suit and dress shoes, things he never before had such a luxury of. 

“I bought your Macbook you wanted, I have video games in the den and the living too has TV, all passwords are written on a sticky note on the computer, your work starts tomorrow, remember to be ready in my room by 9, everything you’ll need to prep yourself is in your bathroom, goodnight” And with that Phil leaves the younger in the large room alone. 

Dan walks through the cloths, touching the fine material of the clothing, he grabs a large shirt he wants to sleep in and goes into the bathroom, he can see lube, a douche, and a small box on the sink, presumably what he will use tomorrow evening. Dan doesn’t think twice about it as he hops in the warm shower, brushing his teeth and slipping on the shirt. 

He crawls into the large bed, the covers are soft and big and the pillows are fluffy, everything is 100x more comfy than what he is used to and he quickly falls asleep. 

At 7 am Phil Lester's alarm goes off, he wipes his groggy eyes and has to go from 29 year old nerd to CEO of a large corporation. He pulls himself out of his bed, slipping into his bathroom and quickly turning on the shower, he remembers suddenly the boy within his home and face lights up, he jumps out of the shower smiling continuing his routine. 

Phil walks down to his garage in the early fall air, a slight chill coming through his jacket as he unlocks his Corvette, humming some song as he turns on the ignition and drives towards the city. 

Phil goes through stacks of papers and his meetings, talking with interns and executives alike, but he can’t concentrate. He has an extra pip in his step, and he can’t wipe the grin from his face as he goes through menial tasks. He is aware it’s stupid, it isn’t his first time paying for sex and certainly not the first time having it, it’s his first time being a sugar daddy and Dan is by far the prettiest thing he’ll ever get to have. 

Dans day is uneventful, he wakes up mid afternoon and plays with the Macbook, by 3 curiosity gets the best of him as he snoops through some of Phil's stuff, not finding anything overly exciting, teenaged shit really, and stacks and stacks of CDs, Dan likes some of it quite a bit, others he doesn’t care for at all. He orders a pizza and swims in the pool as the sun goes down. He is aware it’s too cold to swim but the pool is heated and he has fun, coming out of the pool freezing and realising it's already 8:25. 

After a quick shower, Dan begins to fool around with the douche, it takes him a moment and a google search but he figures it out and successfully cleans himself. Next he bends over the sink, lubing his fingers and quickly pushing them in and out of himself, stretching himself big enough for Phil, he knows Phil must be big as he comes in at well over six foot, but he hasn’t seen his dick or anything. Finally, he opens the box, unsure of what it could be, he finds light purple thigh highs, panties, a but plug, a lacy top and a note that simply reads: Dearest Daniel, you don’t have to wear these things if it makes you uncomfortable but it’s here for you. Thank you, Phil P.S Really, no pressure either way I just think you’ll look cute! Dan smiles, touching the material, he still has 10 minutes, he almost feels bad but decides against wearing it as he slides into Phil's room, laying on his stomach and spreading his legs, he sees lube next to the bed for Phil to use. 

As he hears the door open, he takes a deep breath, unfortunately enough, Dan is a virgin, don’t get me wrong, he is a complete whore and has sucked too many cocks and gotten sucked off more than once, a few sloppy hand jobs, making out all that, but he has never gotten to just get fucked nice and good. He wants it, he just wishes he had been able to not lose it for money, or at least to someone he cared about. 

Phil grunts upon entering the room, Dan is spread open all the way, looking incredibly sexy on the bed, he wishes he wore the outfit but wouldn’t dream on pressuring him to do something that made him uncomfortable. 

“So pretty aren't you baby?” Phil says, walking towards Dan and dropping his jacket on the floor. Dan knew what he was in for, he remembers the list Phil had so politely put out there.

If you apply, please be okay with the following things:  
Daddy kink  
Praise kink  
Some Light bondage  
Toys  
Spanking  
Please If you are incapable of any of these things don’t bother applying, thank you. 

Dan doesn’t know why he didn’t put the lingerie thing on there but he would have applied either way, he just wasn’t prepared for that, for some reason it feels too intimate. 

Suddenly Dan remembers Phil's last words, responding in a shaky voice, “Yes Daddy, always pretty for you,” Phil smiles, skating his hand over the younger's back and ass. 

“Look so nice for me,” Phil says, kissing down his neck and back, rubbing his ass with one hand slowly, Dan tenses up slightly as Phil takes the lube, a shiver running through his body. Phil slowly slides into Dan, slightly larger than Dan guessed. Phil fucks in and out of Dan slowly, Dan moaning ‘Daddy’ and other inaudible things repetitively. Dan loves the feeling of being used like this, loves Phils large cock hitting into him, Phil has no clue Dan hasn’t done this before, hell he might not have hired him had he known. “So pretty, taking my cock so well,” Dan moans loudly, loving the sultry words Phil whispers for him. He knows it’s stupid, knows Phil makes every boy he's had feel like this, it’s just an arrangement, but Dan is excited for his time with him. 

“Daddy,” Dan moans out, “Gonna cum” He hasn’t made it that long but Phil is so much bigger than his fingers and he keeps hitting his spot. Phil speeds up upon hearing Dan, hitting into him hard. 

“Go ahead and cum for me, Princess” Phil breaths out as Dans legs shake, his arms collapsing so he's leaning on his elbows, cumming hard over his chest and Phil's duvet. The raven haired boy isn’t close to done as he lays down, “Suck,” He demands, Dan finally getting to see just how big his cock is. Slowly, he takes the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit before taking the thick cock in his mouth, bobbing his head over as much of the length as he can. He uses his hand around the base and on his balls, moaning around his cock, trying not to smile as he hears the noises coming out of the older man's lips. Phil thrust into Dans mouth suddenly, gripping the sheets as he cums deep down Dans throat. 

Dan stands up and off the bed, unsure of what to do, he looks over Phil's body, Phil is stretched out over his bed sleepily. Dan only takes another second to admire the man's body before scurrying off to his own room nervously. 

He sits down on the bed, running his hands through his hair nervously, that was good, oh god it was good. Phil looked confused when Dan left, was he supposed to stay there? What is he supposed to do? Either way he liked that even more than he had expected and he didn’t like how much he liked being with Phil. He switches on the TV for background noise, it’s only just after 10 but he soon feels himself drift off into sleep, still naked on the large bed, TV blaring through the room.

Phil stares at the ceiling that night, thinking about the events of that evening. He has no idea how to do this really, he wishes Dan would have slept in his bed, cuddled or something. He had hoped he would wear the outfit but he understands why it wouldn’t be good for the boy he hired. Dan was so pretty but he seemed nervous, once it started however, he seemed more into it then the acting he had expected. 

He sleeps unsteadily that night, he doesn’t have to go into work until noon so when he wakes up he makes breakfast, pausing before deciding to make enough for Dan. 

A few moment later, Dan is startled by a knock on the door, grumbling as he gets up to open the door, not even remembering his lack of clothing as he cracks his stiff back. 

“Yeah?” He asks, sleepily. Phil looks over him, startled and hungrily, causing Dan to look down nervously and grab a sweater that in Phils opinion looks even better without pants. 

“Uh I uh made breakfast and was wondering if you want some?” Dan nodded, walking out with Phil, not even bothering to grab pants, he figures it is his job to look good for this man. 

Phil silently serves the pancakes and sausage links, “What do you want to drink, I’m making coffee for myself but uh we also have milk and orange juice, tea, and some sodas and beer although that isn’t breakfast drink,” Phil chuckles nervously, Dan is tempted to ask for a beer just to mess with him slightly, instead he asks to just have some coffee as well. 

Phil sits down with their mugs, both men begining to eat, the younger is tentative about every move he makes and now heavily regrets not putting on some pants or boxers or anything. 

“Uh I figured I would leave you with some money and you could go out and get what you want, if you could grab some groceries you like too that would be great,” Phil smiles at his new housemate, as if he was a totally normal one. Dan smiles and nods, thinking about the nice shoes and such that he could buy now that he had never before been able to afford. Phil places a few hundred pounds on the table but in smaller notes. 

“I don’t want anyone to question you or give you a hard time, I could just give you my card if you wanted?” 

“No don’t worry this is good, I mean I haven't seen this much money in my entire life!” Phil smiles at the brunettes excitement. Dans hair is a curly mess that Phil loves, it makes Dan look like a little prince. A sexy prince, but a cute little prince he wants to protect all at once. 

Phil washes off the plates and cups after asking Dan if he would like anymore, he made extra not knowing how much Dan would eat and he wraps up the leftovers and puts them in the fridge. He looks at the clock, 11:02, mumbling and cursing under his breath, Phil runs off and gets ready quickly, only to be seen not less than 5 minutes later running back past to his car, on his way out, he subconsciously gives Dan a kiss on the forehead, not even establishing the borderline boyfriend-y move until it’s too late. He had to be at work by noon and although the commute was only 25 minutes he always left about 45 because of traffic and all. 

Dan sits there, still stunned, he had sex with the man but a kiss on the forehead seems like a big deal. 

Dan shops around, feeling like Julia Roberts character from Pretty Woman as he buys expensive sweaters and boots. He goes to the grocery store, after dropping his many bags off at home. He buys ribena and noodles and other comfort foods, mixes to bake and cool food to cook as well as the microwavable trash. 

He gets home and heats up some soup for dinner, it's about 5:30 but he hasn’t eaten yet so he figures thats a good time. 

Dan settles with his noodles and an anime, placing the bowl in the sink before dozing off to the soft sounds on the television. 

Phil walks in, excited about his situation but stopping short in his tracks at the site of a curled up Dan on the couch. He starts smiling like an idiot at him and before he knows it he's sitting on the arm of the couch, running his hands through the curly mop on Dans head. 

Phil gets wrapped up in a fantasy that Dans really his boyfriend, not an employee. That he comes home to Dan making a lil bit of dinner, maybe they watch a movie together, snuggles and warm kisses. Phil just wants to love him, for Dan to do everything for him and not for money. Phil grabs a blanket and places it over Dans soft breathing body. 

“Night, Dan” He whispers, kissing his forehead softly, weirdly his eyes brim with tears as he shuts off the TV and light, walking up to his room. 

__________________________________________________________________________

That's the only day out of the ordinary, from then on Dan lives in a loop of lazy days and shopping days, coming home and getting ready in time for Phil's arrival, each day he looks forward to Phil's arrival. 

This night was different as he ran his hands over the soft lace that he had left in a box on his sink, he was cleaned up already as he looking in the mirror, taking a deep breath before slipping the cloth up. The panties hugging him nicely, high highs gracing his long legs and the top covering his chest. 

He hears Phil, who just assumes Dan isn't up to it tonight, go to his room before taking one more breath and slowly walking out and to the master bedroom. 

Phil gasps at the site of Dan, standing up to meet him at the door and running his hands over Dans warm skin and the lace. 

“You look so pretty oh my god” Dan had held down this job for about 2 months now, but every time Phil spoke it still made his heart jump. 

“T-thanks” Dan stutters out, breathing already labored just from Phil's hands grazing over his chest and back. Phil slowly kisses down his sensitive neck, Dan moaning softly at the feeling. Phil leaving a few soft marks. 

They move to the bed, Phil crashing down on top of him, grinding slowly against his thigh. Dan feels the older man's hands push his hair back, the palm of his hand running down his face and cheek. In that moment, it's like everything stops and nothing matters, Dan looks at his eyes, the blue swimming pools that seem to stretch across all dimensions. 

“Phil, I love you” Than everything really does stop, Dans heart bursts at Phil's face, a mixture of confusion and something else he can't put his hand on until, Phil too bursts into a smile, kissing him softly right on the lips. Dan laughs, placing his hands on either side of Phil's face as he pulls away, grinning and laughing, his tongue sticking out adorably.  
“I love you too,” Phil smiles, “I love you so much” They kiss again, despite fucking almost every night for months, they can't get enough of each other at the moment. “I'm gonna take off work tomorrow, take you on a good proper day out, yeah?” Dan is still grinning stupidly as he nods his head aggressively, still in his cute new outfit. 

Morning comes and Dan is still snuggled in Phils big, soft bed. Phil sneaks out, still jumping out of his skin from last night's events as he cooks breakfast. Dan stumbles down just as he finishes, his face hs a goofy grin on it as well as he sits down, drinking his tea and looking over his boyfriend. Can he call it that? What would be the word for this? 

Breakfast is silent but both men look up at each other and giggle like school girls almost every minute. Dan is only 19, 10 years younger than Phil but that doesn't seem to matter anymore, he really does love him and as they get into the car and drive around town for something to do, he feels like it doesn’t matter. 

They see a movie mid afternoon, cuddling in their seats, holding hands as they leave the building, getting a late lunch or very early dinner. They talk about everything they've missed, movies, games, music, childhood, anything about one another. 

“I meant it, you know. I really do love you” Dan says, making Phil pause suddenly. 

“I meant it too you spork” He shoves him lightly, grinning from ear to ear. 

Dan sleeps in Phils bed most nights, going to all his events, meeting him for lunch away from the office, seeing movies and playing games. Phil finally has his boyfriend, so does Dan. 

One night they are laying together hands interlocked as Phil lays on his side to look at the younger. 

“Phil? Can I tell you something?” Phil nods sleepily, “I uh, I was a virgin” Dan blushes as Phil perks up, immediately going to apologize but Dan cuts him off. “I remember wishing that first night that I could lose it to someone I loved, and I'm just really glad it was you because no matter what you mean so much to me, I love you” It's cheesy and stupid, but Dan chokes up, cuddling into Phil who pulls him close to him in a bear hug, kissing his head. 

“I love you too, bear”


End file.
